aku lebih menyukaimu
by gwanghwamun
Summary: kehidupan jongin yang rumit bertambah rumit ketika kedatangan Oh sehun. /gelandangan sepertimu lebih pantas tinggal didepan pertokoan/ lepaskan!/ oh sehun, sudah kuperingatkan untuk menutup mulutmu/ kenapa menciumku! / jangan merebut milik ku/ kim jong in! aku membencimu/ tidak.. oh sehun tetaplah disini. kisah percintaan KAIHUN, dapatkah mereka mengakui perasaan cinta!
1. Chapter 1

_AKU LEBIH MENYUKAIMU_

EXO SMENT and Thenselves

Cast

KIM JONG IN

OH SE HUN

AND OTHER FOR SUPPORT THEM

Genre : Drama, Familiy, Romance, Schoollife 'dikit'

WARNING : Typo is my style, OOC, Boys Love 'BL', GS, AU dll

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ceria di musim panas kediaman besar keluarga KIM yang harmonis. Semula keadaan baik-baik saja. Mereka duduk dan menikmati sarapan dengan hidmat. Sebelum appa jongin meminta jongin untuk mendaftar sekolah ke Sewon high school. Suasanapun berubah drastis~~

Prang~~~

Suara tubrukan sendok dan piring membuat keadaan menegang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jongin pelakunya anak semata wayang keluarga KIM yang akan meneruskan perusahaan appanya. Namja tan itu tengah marah. Sudah berapa kali dia bicara pada orangtuanya bahwa dirinya malas dan tidak ingin sekolah. Dirinya hanya ingin menjadi artis. Dirinya hebat dalam dance, bahkan suaranyapun tidak buruk, kenapa sang appa tidak mengerti dengan hobi dan kemampuannya?! Dan malah ingin menjadikannya penerus perusahaan KIM?! Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan men-jenuhkan itu!

.

.

"sudah ku bilang! Aku tidak mau sekolah!" ucap seorang namja tan yang kini berdiri didepan meja makan.

Tuan Kim pun berdiri dan menghadiahi sebuah tamparan keras di pipi jongin

Prak~

"Mau jadi apa Kau! Sekolah penting bagimu! Apalagi kau adalah penerus perusahaan Appa!" bentak sang appa.

Air mata jongin mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sang eomma berusaha membujuk jongin agar ia mendengarkan sang appa. Tak dipungkiri sang eomma sangat sedih ketika melihat anaknya yang tidak pernah menangis, menangis karena hal ini.

Tangan jongin mengepal kuat. Emosinya kian memuncak ketika sang eomma ikut mengeluarkan beningan air mata yang sangat berharga itu jatuh karenanya. Jongin memeluk sang eomma erat.

"eomma... eomma jangan menangis! Jongin sayang eomma! Jongin akan melakukan apapun ! tapi eomma jangan menangis lagi!"

Sang eomma mengusap pipi jongin lembut. Ia menampilkan senyuman yang selalu membuat jongin bahagia. Eomma jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendukungnya menjadi entertain. Tapi tetap saja didalam hati sang eomma, dia ingin anaknya memiliki pekerjaan yang menjamin seperti meneruskan perusahaan besar milik keluarga mereka. Tapi eomma jongin lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan jongin anak tercintanya.

BRAK

"KAU JANGAN TERLALU MEMANJAKAN DIA! JONGIN... APPA TIDAK MAU TAU! BESOK KAU HARUS SEKOLAH! ATAU KAU KELUAR DARI KELUARGA KIM!" teriak sang appa menegaskan.

Jongin menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan sang appa. "Ini demi Eomma! Aku akan sekolah besok seperti apa yang kau inginkan! PUAS KAU!" dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya, jongin tidak tahan bahkan hanya untuk menatap mata kelam sang appa.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah berlari menyadari dirinya tengah terlambat. Dia bisa mati jika tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarga KIM akan memberikannya sebuah tempat tinggal dan membiayainya selama tiga tahun. Dia juga disekolahkan disekolah yang cukup terkenal. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menggantungkan cita-citanya bukan?

Namja tersebut bernama Oh Sehun. Selama hidupnya adalah penuh dengan penderitaan. Walaupun begitu, dia bersyukur dia tidak menjadi seorang pengemis dijalanan. Oh Sehun adalah pemuda yang kuat dan pekerja keras. Walaupun dia berteman baik dengan alam bebas, debu dan polusi. Ketampanannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kulitnya yang halus terkesan dia adalah seorang bangsawan! Bukan. Oh sehun hanyalah Oh Sehun seorang Pekerja Keras.

"Annyeong. . . Oh Sehun Imnida"

.

.

.

Tentu saja kedatangan Oh sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat ketiganya menoleh. Oh sehun baru menyadari atmosfir ruangan tersebut terlihat kurang baik. Namun khayalannya berhenti ketika tuan kim tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh sehun. Kau dapat berkemas terlebih dahulu. Kamarmu disebelah kamar jongin anak ku. Pengawal, antar oh sehun ke kamarnya."

Oh sehun tersenyum canggung begitu menyadari tatapan tak suka dari seorang namja tan yang ia tau anak dari keluarga kim bernama jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan mengemas barangnya saja.

Jongin menatap tuan kim tak suka, "siapa namja kotor itu?" ucapnya dingin

"dia adalah anak yang cerdas. Dia akan menjadi temanmu disekolah. Mengurusimu dari hal kecil hingga hal besar. Namanya oh sehun. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpanya atau kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jongin" ancam tuan kim.

"appa,, aku ini anakmu. Kenapa appa tidak mempercayaiku dan mengaturku terus!" protes jongin

Sang eomma berusaha menenangkan jongin, "sudah sudah.. appa mu butuh istirahat, kajja jongin!"

'Aishhhh' jongin meremas rambutnya prustasi . inikah yang disebut dengan keluarga otoriter? Sejak dulu jika bukan karena begitu sayang pada sang eomma tercinta, mungkin jongin sudah pergi dari rumah mengerikan itu dan menerima tawaran om-nya untuk menjadi trainee diperusahaan kecilnya. Walaupun perusahaan kecil yang belum mencapai ketenaran dan kejayaan seperti SMEntertaiment. Jongin yakin dia akan membawa perusahaan pamannya dikenal dan disejajarkan dengan perusahaan besar lainnya. Itu hanyalah khayalan tingkat tingginya dulu. Sekarang, adalah sebuah neraka yang nyata menurut jongin. Belum lagi namja bernama oh sehun yang akan mengganggu setiap harinya.

'sial sial sial! Aaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh' teriak jongin dikamarnya.

Sehun menutup telinganya sirih. "apa jongin stress? Berteriak seperti itu didalam rumah?" sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Maklum kamar mereka sebelahan. Pasti teriakan jongin benar-benar jelas dan membuat telinga sehun berdengung dibuatnya. "sebaiknya aku tidur, tidur siang sepertinya menyenangkan!" dan sehun benar-benar bermimpi indah sekarang.

Lain dengan jongin yang menampilkan seringai menakutkan jika seseorang melihatnya mungkin seseorang itu akan lari terbirit-birit. jongin bergumam 'lihatlah nanti oh sehun. Aku akan membuatmu menderita dan kau mengundurkan diri! Dan... Menjadi gelandangan bukankah tidak sulit? Tunggu saja!' rancau jongin tak jelas. Jongin sudah sangat menanti-nanti hari esok tiba. Start yang mungkin adalah sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan untuk dimainkan. Smirk tersebut tetap menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Kali ini sampailah pada makan malam dikediaman keluarga Kim. Lihatlah sekarang perbedaan yang membuat mata yang melihatnya menjadi bergairah. Bayangkan saja sekarang seperti ada seorang menantu yang manis disamping emma jongin. Sehun menyiapkan semua hidangan dan menaruh semua hidangan tersebut dipiring mereka. Appa dan eomma jongin terlihat bahagia dengan kehadiran sehun. Mereka seperti menemukan karakter seorang anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Berbeda dengan jongin yang cuek. Sehun selalu tersenyum dan menggemaskan. Itulah yang menjadi suasana ruang makan menjadi hangat. Berbeda dengan aura yang dikeluarkan jongin. Ia nampak tak suka akan kehadiran sehun. Dia benar-benar membenci oh sehun

"aku selesai" kata jongin seraya pergi dengan wajah stoicnya.

"ah,, tuan nyonya... saya juga sudah selesai." Kata sehun sambil membungkuk.

Sehun benar-benar akan pergi sebelum suara tuan kim mengintrupsinya, "sehun,, karena kau tinggal disini dan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim selama tiga tahun ini. Panggil saya aku appa dan istriku eomma, seperti jongin memanggil kami. Benarkan yeobo?" tanya tuan kim pada sang istri

Eomma jongin mendekat dan mengelus surai sehun sayang, "sehunnie. Panggil aku eomma dan dia appa. Anggaplah kita ini orangtuamu, dan tentang jongin.. dia sebenarnya begitu lembut di hatinya, dengan perlahan dia akan menerimamu juga. Aku ingin kau kuat dan bertahan dari sikapnya.

Arraseo?"

Sehun begitu tersentuh dengan kebaikan kedua orangtua jongin. Tidak! Sehun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan ini. Sehun mengangguk pasti dan kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit. "ne! Arraseo eomma" Sehun yakin dirinya akan bertahan dan tidak akan putus asa terhadap apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Bukankah oh sehun adalah seorang pekerja keras? Ingat itu baik-baik.

.

.

.

SREEEET

'Ugh'

Jongin menyeret paksa sehun sehingga sehun sedikit meringis kesakitan dengan tidak elitnya punggungnya membentur tembok kamarnya. Belum lagi tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh jongin, ia yakin sekali akan ada bekas merah ditangannya nanti. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok ketika jongin semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga sehun, "aku berjanji akan membuatmu menderita dan pulang menjadi pecundang! Bukankah seorang gelandangan lebih pantas tinggal dipinggir pertokoan hmm? Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu dari sekarang Oh sehun" jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sehun. 'apa yang sebenarnya pria ini inginkan?' rancau sehun dalam hati. Dirinya kini melihat kai tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya. Mata itu terlihat memancarkan kepedihan, kesedihan dan luka yang dalam. Sehun bisa lihat ada ketidakadilan dimata jongin. 'anak ini kesepian' itulah kesimpulan sehun terhadap jongin.

"bisa kau lepaskan aku! Aku bahkan sulit bernafas! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada appa!" protes sehun pada akhirnya.

"appa siapa huh? Appa mu tidak disini?!"

"sehunniee,,, jongin... sedang apa kalian? Belum tidur?" suara sang eomma berhasil menghentikan aksi jongin. Sehun langsung berlari memeluk sang eomma.

"eommaaaaa..." teriak sehun sambil berlari memeluk sang eomma. Jongin membeku ditempat 'apa katanya ... 'eomma?'

"eomma? Kenapa sehun memanggil eomma dengan panggilan itu? Jadi appa sehun itu a..?"

Nyonya kim menyela, "mulai sekarang oh sehun adalah bagian dari keluarga kita. Eomma sangat setuju dengan panggilan itu"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK"

BRUG

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Apa-apaan namja lemah itu seenaknya saja mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Ingat itu ya! 'hanya miliknya'. Jongin semakin bertekad mengusir namja kurus gelandangan itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Baru saja satu hari, dia sudah merebut hati orang tuanya. Bagaimana dengan tiga tahun? Coba bayangkan saja jika dia mengambil semuanya darinya?! Sampai-sampai jongin tidak ingin membayangkan. 'aku harus memusnahkan namja sialan itu Urrggghhh'

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**.**

**Semoga kalian menyukai cerita KAIHUN ini sebagai FF perdana yang akan ku buat lebih panjang dari ff sebelumnya...**

**Author Junel Wednes sangat senang menerima Komentar dan Saran Readers...**

**FF ini Rate T ,,, tapi jika ada perubahan ,,, mungkin chap depan menuju Rate M **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM ...**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA ") **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter II - aku lebih menyukaimu**

**happy reading ~ 141114  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>in the morning - at school<strong>

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sehun berjalan cepat menyusul langkah jongin didepannya. Bagaimanapun bencinya oh sehun pada namja tan jelek itu tetaplah iya harus menjalankan misinya. "ck sial ! cepat sekali dia ! huh" keluh sehun setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya.

Jongin begitu risih ketika sehun selalu mencoba untuk menyamakan posisi mereka berjalan. belum lagi tatapan orang-orang yang membuatnya lebih Urrgh! yang jelas dia membenci namja pucat itu didekatnya.

"menjauhlah dariku oh sehun! kau tidak perlu terlalu dekat seperti ini! Jjaaa.. urusi saja dirimu sendiri!" jongin kembali berjalan dan menggunakan earphonenya agar tidak mendengar protes namja yang sedari tadi menguntitnya itu.

Oh sehun mengepalkan tangannya marah dan kembali mensejajarkan posisinya dengan jongin, "jongin! Kau ingat bukan pesan appa? Kau yang seharusnya tidak menjauhiku bodoh! Heh jongin dengarkan akuuu...!"

Percuma saja jongin tidak akan mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sreeeeet

Dengan senyuman jahilnya sehun menahan kai yang kini menatapnya tak suka, sehun menghalangi jalan kai dengan tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya yang melepas earphone kai. 'berani sekali namja gelandangan ini' fikir kai.

"dengar kan kalau aku lagi bica... tu... tunggu jongin!"

Jongin berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat menjauhi sehun. tetapi ia masih dapat mendengar sehun, "kau ingat pesan appa untuk tidak berpisah Jongin!" teriak namja pucat itu mengingatkan! .

Seketika kai berhenti dan kembali menuju dimana oh sehun berdiri, "kalau begitu ikuti peraturan ku ini. Pertama, kau tidak boleh menggangguku. Kedua, beri jarak 1 meter antara kau dan aku. Ketiga, hanya seseorang yang memiliki hubungan special denganku yang boleh memanggilku jongin, karena kau hanya seorang gelandangan dan bukan orang special jadi kau harus memanggilku KAI. Dan yang terakhir, appa dan eomma itu orangtuaku. Jadi, jangan menyebut mereka appa dan eomma padaku! ARRA!" tatapan kai berubah menjadi gelap. Sehun tau kai marah padanya,

"arraseo kai" tuturnya pelan sebelum tangan kai yang sedikit mendorong sehun kebelakang membuat namja itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya tetapi untunglah tidak sampai jatuh. Pasti akan memalukan sekali jika dia terjatuh hanya karena sebuah dorongan kecil dari kai, diakan seorang namja yang kuat. 'benarkah ohsehun?'

"hey kai-ssi !"

Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman yang membuat gusinya terlihat membuat siapapun yang melihat berfikir bahwa namja tersebut sedikit 'bodoh!'

"ck Park Chanyeol ! aku sudah muak melihatmu selalu mengikutiku!" ujar kai dengan sikap dinginnya.

"hahaha... kau tidak berubah kai! Dan kita kan teman? Teman adalah selamanya!" chanyeol merangkul kai lama sebelum ia tersadar dibelakangnya ada seorang oh sehun yang hampir tak sadarkan diri akibat melihat park-chanyeol yang tidak dipercaya berteman dengan jongin 'si-pria-dingin'

"whoaaa... hey manis! Siapa namamu? Okay, namaku park chanyeol!" ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan senyuman bodoh itu.

Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap kai bergantian dengan pria didepannya, "Em,, oh sehun! kau dapat memanggilku sehun!"

"ck tinggalkan namja pucat itu bodoh! Ayo bertemu teman yang lain!" ujar kai melangkah pergi. Sebelumnya kai melihat kearah sehun dan chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**At class**

Katakanlah bahwa sekarang adalah keberuntungan bagi seorang oh sehun, namun sebuah bencana bagi kai. Mereka terpaksa duduk sebangku ditempat paling belakang. 'setidaknya aku tidak mendapat barisan depan' batin kai.

Dan disebelah oh sehun terdapat park chanyeol dengan kris. Dan kalian tau? Kai baru saja mengenalkan dirinya sebagai adiknya! Hell No! Seorang oh sehun bukan adik seorang kim jongin. Dan dia benar-benar tak menyukainya. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi saudara seorang kim-jongin! Jangan berfikir kalau dirinya menyukai namja tan ini... aarrgghhh tidak tidak tidak! Oh sehun tidak menyukai jongin!

"hai namja cantik,, aku kris... pangeran tanpan nan tinggi yang penuh pesona!" sapa kris pada sehun

sehun mengangguk -ngangguk dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku 'memalukan' batin sehun.

dan seharusnya sehun tidak membuka buku yang menghalangi pandangannya itu, sehun harus melihat kai-nya bersama pria nan cantik tapi sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

Glup...

Oh sehun menelan air ludahnya kasar. Sekarang seorang namja cantik yang dikenal luhan tersebut merangkul kai posesif. ingin rasanya sehun memisahkan mereka berdua dan mendorong luhan sampai ia tidak berani berdekatan lagi dengan jongin. well, sayangnya itu hanya khayalan.

"oh sehun, aku boleh meminjam kai? Ah... kurasa ada baiknya hyungmu duduk denganku." Ujar luhan sedikit angkuh

"YAK! OH LUHAN ... KAU MENGHIANATIKU! BAIKLAH. AKU JUGA SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU" seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut menutup telinga mereka. Siapa lagi pemilik suara tinggi tersebut kalau bukan seorang anak kolonial china yang sudah tinggal dikorea sedari lahir-bernama chen. Yah... dan sekarang ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya 'oh-sehun'.

"eheeheee ... namaku oh sehun- dan aku tau kau chen chen kan? Duduklah!" sehun mencoba seramah mungkin agar chen tidak berteriak lagi dan membuatnya gangguan pendengaran.

"oh-sehun? ck. Semoga kau berbeda dengan anak sialan itu. Marga kalian sama-sama Oh. Eh tunggu dulu,, wajah kalianpun hampir mirip. Apa kalian saudara?" tanya chen

"bu bu kan kok eehehee.. a..aa..aku ... Emm hyungku kai. Aku adiknya kai iya!" jawab sehun diakhiri dengan menggaruk tekuknya bingung.

"kau terlihat canggung sekali sehunna? 'menggenggam tangan sehun' mulai sekarang aku teman mu. Jjaaa tenanglah..."

.

Cup~

"kau indah oh luhan... kau harus menjadi kekasihku lagi. Kenapa dulu kau mengkhianatiku demi pria china bernama Huang Zi Tao itu! Aku marah." Ungkap kai

Luhan kembali membalas kai dengan ciuman lembut tanpa lumatan 'ini sekolahan' ingat!. Luhan menatap kekasihnya itu yakin. "jangan bahas dia kai. Aku tau aku salah meninggalkanmu dulu dan berpaling pada namja brengsek itu, aku menyesal."

Kai mengusap kepala luhan lembut, "aku memaafkanmu! Ayo kita memulai dari awal yang baru" keduanya saling berpelukan, tapi dibalik itu kai tersenyum sinis. 'oh lu-han! Kau tau kau menyakiti perasaan siapa? Mudah sekali menipumu! Aku akan membalas perlakuanmu dulu!' batin kai.

Tanpa sengaja sehun melihat ekspresi kai. Sehun membaca bahwa kai akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada namja angkuh bernama luhan itu. Melihat namja angkuh itu begitu bahagia dipelukan kai. Sedikit membuat oh sehun tidak suka. Well, jangan berfikir bahwa oh sehun sedang cemburu. Atau kebenarannya mungkin oh sehun memang cemburu. Dan ia tidak ingin mengakui itu.

.

Songsaengnim telah masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Oh sehun terlalu fokus terhadap papan tulis dan buku catatannya sehingga melupakan kai. Kai yang duduk dipojok kiri sesekali melihat oh sehun dari sudut matanya. Kai akui bahwa sehun memang membuat hatinya sedikit demi sedikit merubah hatinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kini terus melihat oh sehun yang penuh dengan ekspresi, lihatlah ketika oh sehun mempautkan bibirnya saat dirinya kurang mengerti apa yang songsaengnim jelaskan begitu lucu bagi kai.

Berbeda dengan kai yang memiliki sedikit ekspresi, orang-orang bilang ia hanya memiliki ekspresi Mesum. Ck ia tidak berfikir bahwa dirinya mesum. Buktinya? Ia belum pernah melakukan hal 'itu' seperti teman-teman gang-nya. Alasan kai tidak melakukan 'itu' adalah ia hanya akan melakukannya dengan yang ia yakini adalah cinta sejatinya. 'hahahaaa cinta sejati bagi pria playboy sepertimu apa iya?'

Kai melihat kepolosan seorang oh-sehun yang ia tau dirinya memang menyukainya. Kai sedikit menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sulit diartikan. 'kau mau bermain denganku oh sehun? tiba-tiba aku tertarik padamu! Ahh... lets play the Game'

.

.

.

**'To be continue'**

* * *

><p>Q: apa beneran bakal Rate <strong>M ?<strong>

A: baru author JW pikirin sih,, tapi kalo banyak review pengen M,, author usahain deh.

Q: sehun jangan dibuat menderita!

A: disini author emang ngerencanain sehun menderita karena cinta 'lebayyyy' jadi disini sehun sebagai orang penurut sedangkan jongin itu bad boy.

Nah, seiring berjalannya chapter,,, pemain-pemain EXO memberdeul akan muncul,,,

Karena cerita yang akan saya buat ini ber-chapter banyak... tolong **readers **jangan bosan dan meninggalkan author hiks hiks... 'ambil tisu'

**Please Review again... **

**Kamsahamnida**

**Uri KAIHUN SHIPPER**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Ada saat dimana aku ingin waktu berhenti,**

**Ada kata-kata yang tidak ingin aku dengar.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

"saranghae- kai"

"saranghae-luhannie..."

**.**

**.**

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ku lewati setiap hari dengan melihat namja menyebalkan itu terlalu membuatku sering memikirkannya. Bahkan membuat akupun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?. Setiap mendengar kata-kata itu, seharusnya hatiku baik-baik saja. seharusnya aku tidak merasakan sakit di dadaku dan mengeluarkan air mata sialan ini.

"sehunnie,, kenapa menangis?"

"aniyo eomma. . .gwenchana" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ku lihat jongin menyelesaikan makan malam dengan cepat tanpa menghabiskan makanannya. Dia menatapku sekilas dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"sehunnie,, appa dan eomma akan pergi ke jepang untuk menjalin kerjasama perusahaan appa." Ungkap sang eomma.

"apa kai em,,, maksudku jongin hyung sudah mengetahuinya eomma?"

"sudah! Dan kabar baiknya lagi, hyung mu akan mendapat seorang menantu cantik yang akan kami jodohkan setelah kerjasama dilakukan"

Ini tidak mungkinkan? Bukankah jongin hyung sangat mencintai luhan hyung? Lalu, bagaimana dengan jongin hyung, apa dia tau perjodohan ini? Apa aku harus memberitahukan ini padanya?

"Gerae eomma! Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku dulu" ucap ku seraya pergi menuju kamar jongin hyung.

TOK TOK TOK

"jongin hyung,, ku mohon! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

Sebenarnya, dengan cara memohonpun bila jongin hyung tidak ingin mengabulkannya. Itu akan terlihat sulit sekali untuk terwujud. Aku hanya menunggu ...

Menunggu jongin hyung membuka pintunya untuk ku...

Menunggu dia benar-benar membukakan pintu untuk ku...

.

Trek!

'dan permohonanku kali ini... berhasil'

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk untuk pertama kalinya diruangan jongin hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, setelah berminggu-minggu menjadi bagian keluarga Kim. Inilah kali pertama jongin hyung mengijinkanku memasuki kawasan pribadinya.

"jongin hyung,, aku-

**SEHUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

"apa kabar, sehun-ssi?"

"ye?"

Kai mengambil baju hangat dibelakang sehun berdiri, membuat gambaran seperti kai sedang memeluk sehun. belum lagi tangan sehun yang tidak sengaja merangkul di pinggang kai. Dan sampai beberapa detik, rangkulan tangan sehun belum lepas dari tubuhnya.

"lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tak bisa memakai sweaterku!"

Sehun tersadar akan tindakannya yang berlebihan. Tadinya ia hanya terkejut ketika kai mengambil baju hangat tanpa menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir terlebih dahulu. "ah... mianhae hyung!"

"sepertinya kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu, katakanlah sebelum aku berubah fikiran!"

Sehun tidak mengerti dan semakin tidak mengerti dengan detakan jantungnya yang semakin bertambah. Hanya karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan kai- hyungnya? Apa dia benar-benar gila? Gila karena mencintai yang seharusnya saling menyayangi seperti seorang saudara?

"kenapa kau diam saja?"

Dan sekarang tubuh mereka semakin bertambah dekat. Kai yang memegang bahunya. Mengalirkan sebuah aliran listrik yang membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Bahkan sangat bergetar. Membuat pacuan jantung terasa akan menembus dadanya. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan detakan yang begitu keras ditubuhnya.

"ck,, pergilah kalau begitu!"

Kata-kata itulah yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar. Kai melepaskan remasan tangannya dibahu sehun. kini ia berbalik memunggungi sehun. menunggu namja manis yang ber-status adik angkatnya itu bicara.

"jo-jongin hy-hyung ,, 'menghela napas' any! kai-hyung,, apa kau sangat mencintai luhan hyung?"

Kai berbalik meminta penjelasan lebih dari kalimat sehun.

"aniyoo, maksudku,,, maksudku bukan meragukan perasaan hyung tapi em.. itu.. maksudku-

"aku sudah tau gadis itu! Aku sudah tau perjodohan itu. Juga, aku sudah tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" kai menatap sehun penuh penekanan, seakan dirinya benar-benar menjanjikan itu.

"wae? Apa maksud kai hyung tidak akan pernah terjadi? Apa- hyung akan menolak perjodohan itu?" sehun begitu ingin tau jawaban hyung-nya tentang ini. Dia benar-benar mengira kai sangat mencintai luhan.

"sebenarnya sehun,,, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui!"

Dengan begitu sehun langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Perlahan kai semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Lebih dekat bahkan ia sudah tak dapat berkutik ketika tubuhnya telah menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah tangan kai yang mengelus pipinya lembut dengan seringai yang menakutkan. "kau yang akan menghentikannya, sehunna!"

**.**

**DEG**

.

"w-wae?"

"karena aku tau itu kau. yang akan melakukannya!"

**.**

**CUP**

.

"selamat malam sehunna"

.

.

SREEEEEEEEEEET

.

BUUUHG~!

.

.

Sehun yang didorong keras oleh kai yang menutup pintunya tanpa berperasaan. Beberapa bayangan dan kata-kata kai yang menghantui pikirannya selalu membuatnya prustasi akan jawaban yang tak pernah ia dapat dari kai sang hyungnya. 'kenapa menciumku?'

Kali ini ia mengetuk pintu kamar kai dengan sangat keras dan cepat. Ia hanya menginginkan kai menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. sehun ingin sebuah kejelasan. Bukan sebuah teka-teki yang membuat air matanya mengalir deras.

"hiks ... kai hyung! BUKA PINTUNYA! Hiks,,, hiks,,, Kai hyuuung!"

Teriakan demi teriakan ia lontarkan agar sang empu pemilik pintu tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya. Sehun melihat tangannya sudah mulai memerah akibat memukul pintu terlalu lama. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti sebelum kai membuka pintu untuknya.

"kenapa menciumku?" desahnya pelan bersandar dibalik pintu kai.

Tak sadarkah oh sehun,, dibalik pintu tersebut juga kai menyandarkan dirinya memegang kepalanya prustasi. Kai meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa ia memiliki perasaan terhadap oh sehun. pemuda gelandangan yang lebih pantas tinggal didepan tertokoan seperti ucapannya pertamakali.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya setelah ia rasa sehun telah kembali tidur ke kamarnya. Namun,,, tebakannya salah. Pemuda itu terlihat tertidur bersandar pada tembok luar kamarnya. Kai berdecih dan mengumpat sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan tindakan seperti sekarag ini, menolong oh sehun memindahkan sehun tidur dikamarnya dengan mengangkat adik tirinya itu ala bridal-style. 'menyusahkan! Kau memang selalu menyusahkan!'

Kai terdiam kaku ketika mendapatkan sehun memeluknya erat. Bukannya namja ini tidur? Apakah sehun hanya pura-pura tidur?. "hyuuung~ hiks... hyuuung" kai mengusap air mata sehun yang mengalir begitu saja. apakah namja ini selalu mengigo dan menangis?. "kai hyuuung,, jebal hiks,, jebal,,". Apakah ia sudah terlalu keterlaluan pada namja yang kini menangis dan memeluknya?. Apakah ia melakukan kejahatan terbesar dimuka bumi ini karena telah menyakiti namja ini?.

"kenapa menciumku?"

"berhentilah berpura-pura! Aku tau kau tidak tidur sehun!"

Sehun membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia dapat melihat kai begitu dekat, hanya beberapa senti saja mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling memandang, dengan mata sehun yang selalu mengeluarkan air mata. Entah kenapa melihat kai sedekat ini terasa begitu membahagiakan. Biasanya ia hanya akan melihat kai dari jarak 1 meter atau lebih, melihat pria dihadapannya ini bermesraan dengan luhan. Melihat perlakuan pria ini yang selalu menyakitinya.

"kenapa menciumku?"

Cup~

Kembali kai menciumnya lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Kai menempelkan bibir itu lama, kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan lembut. Sehun sempat shock dan menutup matanya merasakan setiap perlakuan kai yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitinya. Kai melumat bibirnya lembut. Begitupun sehun yang tengah mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Ciuman itu semakin kasar, sehun dapat merasakan bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan mengeluarkan banyak saliva. Desahanpun keluar seiring berjalannya waktu. 'Engghh...'

Kai memeluk sehun posesif dengan masih melumat bibir itu tanpa berniat mengakhirinya. 'Engghh hyuuung~~' sehun membuka matanya yang langsung menatap kai seperti memohon meminta ruang untuk bernafas. Kai mengerti sehun butuh oksigen untuk paru-parunya dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tak rela.

Sehun terengah-rengah akibat ciuman panjang yang ia lakukan bersama-

Itu tidak penting kenapa ia diam saja ketika kai memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tapi ia hanya ingin tau perasaan kai. Kenapa kai menciumnya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, kai yang masih setia memeluknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang mencoba membersihkan saliva sehun penuh perasaan. Perasaan sehun menghangat. Ia ingin kai menemaninya tidur dengan kai yang memeluknya sepanjang malam hingga pagi tiba.

'Nnghhh hyung mhh... hiks' Sehun kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya terasa dihancurkan api dan musnah ditelan bumi. Kai menutup pintu kamar sehun dari luar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kai pergi meninggalkannya! Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang harus ia tanggung.

Benar! Seperti dimalam ini, kai pergi begitu saja! esok lusa dan seterusnya, kai juga akan seperti itu. Meninggalkannya! Atau mungkin, ia sendiri yang harus pergi dari kehidupan kai. Itulah sebabnya kai terus diam tanpa memberikannya penjelasan.

"baiklah jika itu mau mu KIM JONG IN! Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk lebih MENYUKAIKU! Hiks... kau telah berhasil MENYAKITIKU ! KAU PUAS ! kau juga mengambil perasaanku dan aku tau kau akan seperti ini, MENINGGALKANKU! Dan aku BODOH ! seseorang gelandangan sepertiku memang tidak pantas mendapat KEPEDULIAN! Arrrgghhhhhh Hiks Hiks Hiks..."

Kai yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu kamar sehun tentu saja dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Kai memegang bagian dadanya yang serasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum menancap dijantungnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan kini buliran bening itu keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

"Yaak! Kai. Dimana dongsaeng mu?" ucap chanyeol seraya merangkul kai.

"apa aku begitu kurang kerjaan dan mengetahui segala hal tentangnya? Huh membosankan!" kai memainkan ponselnya berusaha menghindar agar manusia tiang listrik itu pergi.

""Aisshh. Kai! Kau akan menjadi kakak ku jika kau mau memberikan sehun untuk ku! Kau tau? Aku lebih kaya dari kris." Menunjukan photo dirinya disebuah apartement mewah ayahnya.

"ambil saja dia! Aku tidak peduli!" sebenarnya 'siapa yang akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku' dalam hati kai.

"jinja? Hohohooo! Sehunnaaa... Saranghaeee!"

PleTaKkkk!

'Awww'

"YAK SIALAN!"

"Siapa bilang sehun untuk mu! Heh! Keluarga Wu adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di China. Melihat penampilanmu saja tidak mendukung menyaingiku cih!" protes kris tak kalah arogan dari park chanyeol sahabatnya.

Kai melangkah pergi, bosan akan topik yang mereka bicarakan. Apa-apaan mereka memperebutkan sehunnya seperti itu. Sudah jelas-jelas kan?. Perasaan sehun telah menjadi miliknya. Ingat! Seutuhnya miliknya!

Eh tunggu dulu. Dari tadi kai juga tidak melihat sehun mengikutinya?. Biasanya anak itu pasti membuntutinya kemanapun. 'apa aku harus mencarinya?' 'ta..tapi untuk apa aku mencarinya? Apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?' kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak menyetujui apa yang tadi hinggap dikepalanya. 'jangan pedulikan dia!' tapi memang dia tidak memungkiri hatinya merasa risau hanya karena tidak melihat sehunnya. Baru saja ia berbalik akan mencari sehun. seseorang dihadapannya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"chagiya? Mau kemana?" luhan memukul pelan kepala kai.

"Aishh,, a-aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet!" umpat kai sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya

"bukan mencari sehun? aku tidak melihat dia mengikutimu hari ini?"

Kai menghela nafas panjang sebelum benar-benar memaksakan tersenyum kearah luhan. "jangan memikirkan dia! Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet. Jjaaa! Nanti aku jemput kau pulang sekolah. Aku ada urusan lain dengan teman-temanku. Bye 'Cup'sampai nanti" tanpa mendengar seruan dari luhan, kai terus berlari menjauh dari luhan. Yang ia fikirkan sekarang adalah... dimana sehun?

.

**Atap sekolah**

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian semalam sehun terus membayangkan kai yang menciumnya posesif. Sehun memegang bibir bawahnya yang sedikit terluka bekas gigitan kai dengan tersenyum kecil. 'apa arti ciuman semalam?' sehun bermain-main dengan angin yang menghembus tepat diwajahnya. Bahkan sinar matahari langsung memasuki pori-pori kulitnya. Mungkin jika terlalu lama dia disini. Kulitnya akan percis seperti kai.

Mata sehun terpejam menikmati udara siang yang terasa menyengat. Ini musim panas, maka wajar udaranya hangat. Sehun merasakan matanya yang tertutup seperti lebih gelap. Saat membuka mata, ternyata kai lah yang menghalangi sinar mataharinya.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"aku?" ini baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Dimana kai menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Biasanya sehun yang akan menyapa kai duluan ketika kedua saudara itu berada di sekolah.

"apa kau mau kulitmu menjadi hitam terpanggang matahari huh? Lebih buruknya lagi kau bisa demam!" apakah kai sedang mengkhawatirkannya?

"juga, kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku seperti biasanya! Yak, apa kau sudah muak dengan tugasmu untuk mengawasiku oh sehun?"

Baru saja dirinya merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketika kai mengkhawatirkannya. Dan sekarang, pria tan itu menggunakan kata kasar padanya. Ouch benar-benar menyebalkan.

"bukannya yang kau mau seperti ini! Aku sudah tidak akan mengawasimu lagi. Kau bisa melakukan hal apapun tanpa merasa terganggu olehku. Bukan begitu hyung?"

Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"ah,,, aku tau hyung sedang marah. Eottohkae? Gwenchana hyung... 'wajah sehun berubah murung' lagi pula,,, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini. Aku akan berhenti menjadi bagian dari keluarga hyung!"

Kai menatap sehun tak percaya. Sebenarnya apa yang sehun fikirkan?. Kenapa dengan dirinya ?

Disisi lain seseorang menguping dari balik pintu. Mendengarkan seluruh rahasia antara kedua saudara itu. Mencoba tetap kuat lebih lama mendengarkan kebenaran antara hubungan keduanya.

"apa? Kau bercanda kan oh-sehun?"

"bahkan margaku bagimu tetap oh-sehun kan? Bukan kim-sehun?"

Kai mengerang prustasi dan membalikan badannya kearah berlawanan dengan sehun. ia dapat merasakan sehun menangis tertahan.

" juga,,, hanya aku yang tak boleh memanggil mu jongin kan kai-hyung? Hanya aku yang tidak kau anggap sebagai keluargamu!"

Kai menatap kembali sehun dan memegang kedua bahu sehun dengan sedikit remasan yang membuat pemuda kurus itu sedikit meringis. "katakan kenapa kau melakukan ini oh sehun! aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyerah! Bagiku, sebuah perang harus diselesaikan sampai akhir. Kau harus melakukannya sampai akhir, sampai aku menghentikannya oh sehun!"

'hiks ... hiks ... hiks'

"AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN! AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI! DAN... AKU TIDAK MAU SEMUA BERAKHIR! JUGA... AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM-JONGIN !"

Satu teriakan lolos dari sehun yang membuat pegangan dibahunya terlepas. Kai menatap nanar wajah sehun yang kini sudah benar-benar memerah. Oh sehun yang tak mudah menyerah, harus dikalahkan oleh seorang kim-jongin yang memenangkan pertarungan.

" okay! Ini yang terakhir oh-sehun. datanglah keapartementku malam ini di kawasan gwanghwamun. Nanti ku kirim pesan padamu. Ingat! Jika kau tak datang. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah tau akhir dari permainan kita."

Seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping nampak tersenyum penuh keangkuhan. Dirinya tak menyangka sang kekasih sangat mudah ditebak. 'lihatlah, bukannya firasatku benar mengatakan bahwa sehunlah yang kau cari. Juga... aku akan mengacaukan akhir permainan kalian! Hmm Iam join to your game. Lets play baby jonginie' batin luhan.

.

.

.

"Sehunna!"

Chen mempercepat langkahnya menuju bangku sehun dan dirinya. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk mengatakan ini.

"bicaralah... aku akan menunggumu mengomel seperti biasanya. Aku khawatir melihat ekspresimu yang muram. Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini"

Tak henti-hentinya chen menghibur sehun agar namja lucu itu kembali ceria. Chen bahkan mencubit pipi sehun gemas. Juga menggoda sehun dengan photo-photo lee donghae personil Super junior yang sangat sehun sukai itu. Nampaknya mood sehun bahkan tidak dapat membuat usaha chen berhasil.

"ini tidak berhasil? Jinja? Aaarrgghhh!" chen menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas tumpuan kedua tangannya dimeja. "aku tak percaya! Ada apa dengan mu SEHUNNA!" gumamnya lagi tak jelas karena sekarang bahkan ia menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dibalik tangan diatas meja.

BRUK

Sebuah tepukan keras dibangku chen dan sehun berhasil membuat keduanya menatap kesal keasal suara tersebut.

Luhan pelaku pengebrakan tersebut menopang kedua tangannya angkuh.

"wmo? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti melihat donut pembunuh?"

Chen berdiri dan mendorong luhan sehingga namja cantik itu tersungkur. "Yak! Lebih buruk dari itu kau lebih mirip gambar halilintar anak TK cih! Kkaaa! Pergi." Usir chen pada luhan dan mendapat pukulan kecil dari sehun, "kau ini kenapa?" "kau yang kenapa?!"

"CHEN-SSI... AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BERURUSAN DENGANMU! Dan... adik ipar, ehm Sehunnie... malam ini kau menemani hyung bisakan? hyung sendirian hari ini, jadi... kau mau menginap malam ini sehunnie? Jebaaal?" luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebagai alibi agar sehun tak menolak tawarannya.

Disatu sisi sehun merasa permintaan luhan ini sedikit aneh. Bukankah namja cantik itu bahkan membencinya? Apalagi jika urusannya menyangkut kai, bukankah luhan tidak menyukainya?. Tapi, disisi lain sehun juga merasa kasihan. Selama ini ia tidak melihat luhan memiliki teman dekat. Mungkin dengan menemani luhan sehari dapat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan namja cantik itu bukan?

Eh,,, sehun bahkan melupakan janjinya menemui kai malam ini?! Jadi,,, apakah ia harus memilih kai dan mengabaikan luhan,,, tapi...

"kalau kau tak bisa menginap, Hanya mampir saja gimana?." Luhan mendekat dan berbisik, "aku tau semuanya sehun. antara kau dan hyung mu! Aku baru saja menguping dan-.."

"baiklah luhan hyung, mu-mungkin aku bisa mampir sore ini." Luhan tersenyum senang sedangkan sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya yang mungkin saja membludak.

"ck! Pemaksaan" umpat chen tak suka.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah luhan. Sehun memutar matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan luhan yang luas. Sehun baru sadar kalau namja cantik ini bahkan lebih kaya dari kai. Lihat saja rumahnya yang dua kali jauh lebih besar dan banyak barang-barang antik diruangan tersebut.

"kau terpesona? Akupun!"

Sehun nampak bingung dengan pernyataan luhan. Bukankah ini rumahnya? Kenapa dia juga terpesona sepertinya? Bukannya jika semua ini miliknya dia akan bersikap seperti biasa saja?.

"maksudmu? Bukannya semua ini milikmu?"

Luhan menatap salah satu lukisan terbesar diruangan tersebut. Sehun mengikuti luhan melihat lukisan itu juga. Dimana sebuah photo keluarga bahagia yang berwibawa terpangpang disana. "aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi hingga hari itu tiba. Aku akan bertunangan."

"bertunangan?" tanya sehun memastikan. Apakah kai yang dimaksud luhan?

"ya,-" luhan meneruskan,

"tapi keluarga Kim membuat mimpiku hancur. Kekasihku pergi meninggalkanku. Tuan Kim membenciku yang menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya yang sangat memujaku." Menghela nafas, "Tuan Kim mengacaukan semuanya dimalam itu. Dia mengatakan aku kekasihnya kai dan masih menjalin hubungan. Padahal pada saat itu aku sudah putus dengan kai. Keluarga kekasihku dan kekasihku kecewa dan pergi begitu saja. aku berusaha membujuk mereka, namun... mereka tak mempercayaiku!"

Sehun menatap nanar luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"rumah ini adalah rumah kai yang ia berikan padaku dulu sebelum kita putus"

Sehun mendongak dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sebegitu besarnya cinta kai pada luhan?

"dan aku mencoba mencintainya lagi seperti dulu, LALU KAU DATANG DAN MENGHANCURKAN MIMPI KU LAGI ! HIKS HIKS"

Luhan tak dapat menahan perasaannya yang begitu kecewa akan jalan takdir yang ia lalui,

"hiksss... apa kau akan mengambil kai dariku? Hiks... APA KAU SAMA SEPERTI MEREKA YANG MENGAMBIL KEBAHAGIAAN KU!"

Tangisan luhan pecah, dirinya tak dapat menahan rasa ketidak adilan hidup yang ia alami. Kakinya lemas dan terduduk didepan lukisan besar itu.

"aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi, selain... Kai hiks...". Orang tua luhan telah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil.

Sehun memeluk luhan yang menangis sesegukan dibahunya mencoba menenangkan luhan yang masih menderita akibat pikirannya yang mencemaskan masa depannya. Sehun menyadari bahwa luhan tak seburuk yang ia kira. Kehidupan namja cantik ini mungkin lebih berat darinya. Dan... setelah ini, ia harus menemui kai. Lalu... apa yang harus ia perbuat?

"percayalah padaku hyung, aku akan membantumu!" ucap sehun.

'meskipun aku harus mengorbankan perasaan ku untuk mu' batin sehun sedih.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'<strong>to be continue'<strong>

**.**

**Readers yang udah Review this story ... GOMAWO **** 'bungkuk 90 derajat'**

**permintaan kalian semuanya untuk membuat Rate M buat fic ini aku terima **

**Well, sebenernya Author Junel Wednes ...**

**Masih merasa ragu untuk membuat Rate M Guys ! hmm**

**Fic ini masih memiliki banyak komplik kedepannya...**

**Dan di chapter depan,,, bersiaplah KAISOO SHIPPER...**

**QUESTION AND ANSWER !**

**Q : Fic-nya panjangin dong author!**

**A : Apa ini masih pendek?**

**Q : Fokusin KAIHUN aja ceritanya!**

**A : Selain KAIHUN, ada sligh KaiLu, KaiSoo, ama ChanHun - KrisHun nanti.**

**Q : Buatlah Sehun menderita!**

**A : Siiip,,, tapi endingnya sehun bakalan tetep bahagia ama pangerannya a.k.a Kim Jong-In.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA ... ! **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AKU LEBIH MENYUKAIMU**

**.**

**CHAPTER IV**

**.**

**Kaihun BL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE , DONT READ**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Kim's Family home**

Sebuah mobil mewah terlihat memasuki kediaman keluarga kim pagi ini. Seluruh pengawal dan pelayan dikerahkan dan disibukan dengan tugas masing-masing. Hari ini keluarga tunangan jongin dari jepang telah tiba.

Oh sehun bahkan berpakaian ala pangeran dengan brand harga yang super mahal yang ia sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga kaya. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin kamarnya, 'aku benar-benar tampan' gumamnya dengan senyuman yang lembut, pelayan yang melayani oh sehun mengangguk antusias dan mempersilahkan sehun turun menuju ruang keluarga, pertemuan antara dua keluarga akan segera berlangsung.

Sehun membungkuk dan duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Sehun menatap calon pasangan kai yang duduk di hadapannya, jika di lihat-lihat sehun bahkan menyimpulkan namja dihadapannya itu tidaklah cocok berdampingan dengan kai.

"kyung soo imnida" namja itu tersenyum kekanakan.

Sehun menyadari pertemuan ini masih kekurangan satu orang penting, "eomma, jongin hyung dimana?"

Eomma jongin membisikan "dia tidak ingin datang, dia bilang dia menitipkan pesan padamu!"

Sehun menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal, apa lagi yang di lakukan namja hitam sialan itu mencoba menjebaknya kah? . Jongin pasti berpikiran bahwa dirinya akan mengacaukan pertemuan ini. Oh sehun kembali tersenyum, tersenyum palsu di hadapan mereka.

"boleh aku bicara berdua saja dengan mu sehun ssi ?"

Sehun segera mengikuti kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Tepatnya kyungsoo mengajaknya ke taman belakang rumah.

"setidaknya dia menunjukan batang hidungnya! Aku sudah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari tokyo ke seoul itu tidaklah mudah! Dia masih saja memperlakukan ku buruk!"

Sehun tau kyung soo sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya sekarang, ia hanya mendengarkan. Ia juga tak menyangka jongin yang ternyata sudah lama berhubungan dengan namja disebelahnya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?

"lepaskan pakaian itu sekarang juga! Kau seorang gelandangan tidak pantas memakai pakaian mahal seperti itu. Menjijikan!"

Sehun beralih menatap kyung soo yang juga menatapnya tak suka. Apa kyung soo tau dirinya yang sebenarnya? Apa kyung soo tau dirinya bukan adik jongin?

"berapa banyak uang yang harus aku keluarkan untuk mengusirmu! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!"

Sehun meremas gelas wine yang digenggamnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Begitu rendahnya kah dirinya di hadapan orang-orang kaya?

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah cek dan menulis '100 juta won', di berikannya cek itu pada oh sehun. sehun melihat nominal angka yang tertera disana (satu milyar kalo di rupiahkan), apa harga dirinya senilai uang kecil itu? Bahkan tuan kim mampu memberinya lebih banyak dari itu.

Kyung soo mengambil gelas tersebut dari sehun dan menumpahkan seluruh isi gelas itu ke bajunya. Gelas yang telah kosong di buangnya begitu saja, terlihat para pelayan mendekat akan membantu sehun, tetapi kyungsoo melarang mereka.

Sehun tak bisa menahan penghinaan ini, air matanya keluar begitu saja. padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, tetapi ini lebih dari penghinaan yang sering kai lakukan padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan udara malam begitu mencekat masuk dari bajunya yang basah. Oh sehun menyeka air matanya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu utama gerbang rumah tersenut dengan perasaan yang kacau.

.

**Flash back on**

Tengah malam, sehun mendapatkan dirinya begitu haus menyerang tenggorokannya, bahkan sehun lupa membawa segelas air putih ke kamarnya. Dengan terpaksa, oh sehun maksudnya kim sehun turun ke dapur untuk minum.

Dalam keadaan setengah tidur, sehun berjalan kearah dapur dengan penerangan minim, meskipun begitu, ia dapat berjalan dan tau dimana letak gelas dan kulkas juga semua posisi barang yang ada di dapur.

GLUK

'aaahhh' begitu menyegarkan ketika air itu mengalir dari mulut menuju perutnya.

GREP

Sebuah pelukan membuat oh sehun dengan kesadaran penuh membulatkan matanya. 'siapa yang memelukku?'

"Kyaaa,,, lepaskan! Lepaskan, lepaskan!" teriak sehun memukul-mukul kecil lengan kekar yang masih memeluk dirinya.

'uk uk uk eommaaa... eommaaa' gumaman namja yang memeluknya itu membuat sehun tercengang, "k-kai hyung?" tanya sehun memastikan

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun, "hiks,,, eomma.. hiks,,, eomma! Jangan membenciku, hiks... kenapa eomma begitu menyayangi sehun dari pada aku,,, hiks"

Kai menangis? Sehun berhenti memberontak pelukan kai, dia bisa merasakan bau alkohol dari nafas kai. Kai mabuk?. Tanpa melepas pelukan kai, sehun membalikan badannya dan kini dengan jelas dia bisa melihat kai yang begitu memilukan. Masih dalam sebuah pelukan dalam tempat yang redup, sehun mencoba bertanya, "apa kau membenci sehun?"

Kai membuka mata dan menatap sehun lama, "bahkan saat melihat eomma, kenapa aku meliaht sehun?" sehun kesal... tentu saja ini aku bodoh, bukan eomma! 'batin sehun'

"eomma, aku tidak membenci sehun! aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya, aku tidak ingin dia tau kehidupanku adalah boneka robot appa! Hiks... aku malu"

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sehun, semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Entah kenapa tapi sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

"jongin, kau mabuk! Aku sehun bukan eomma! Lepaskan pelukanmu"

Tapi sebelum jongin menjawab sehun, dirinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan membuat berat tubuhnya benar-benar menimpa sehun.

"kenapa kau pingsan jongin, JONGIN? Huh merepotkan!"

Dengan berat hati, mana mungkin sehun tega membiarkan jongin semalaman tertidur di dapur yang dingin sendirian? akhirnya sehun memutuskan memapah jongin menuju kamarnya. Dengan susah payah sehun berhasil membaringkan jongin di tempat yang seharusnya. Senyuman indah menghiasi wajah sehun dengan keringat hasil jerih payah memapah jongin.

'aku juga tidak membencimu jongin, aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu'

Sehun menutup pintu perlahan berusaha agar tidak menggangu tidur jongin.

Sebenarnya ketika sehun mengurusnya tadi, yaitu sejak sehun membaringkannya dan memberinya selimut lalu menghidupkan penghangat ruangan, jongin sudah sadar walau pun tidak sepenuhnya tersadar. "apa yang membuatmu mengasihaniku sehun?" batin jongin dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

**Flash back off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

kini sehun berjalan di jalanan malam yang gelap dan dingin yang mencekam. Dengan buliran air mata yang masih saja menetes dari matanya. Kehidupan yang nyata bagi dirinya bahwa memang dirinya hanyalah seorang gelandangan yang pantas berada di jalanan.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar bertanda seseorang tengah menghubunginya, ia lihat siapa yang memanggilnya, 'eomma'...

Tanpa berpikir panjang sehun memutuskan panggilan eommanya itu. Dia tidak ingin kembali...

.

**Ketakutanku adalah ...**

**Kehilangan dirimu**

**Hari ini cukup untukku, untuk penghinaanku.**

**Jika masih terluka ...**

**Jangan menambah luka itu, atau tetaplah bertahan dari serangan.**

**Kali ini aku berharap mengambil peran baru**

**Melupakan identitasku**

**.**

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti tepat disebelahnya,,

Keluarlah kai dari dalam mobil tersebut menyeret sehun tanpa mempedulikan penolakan dari namja yang tengah ia paksa masuk kedalam mobil.

"apa yang kau lakukan? aku harus pulang kai!"

Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan brutal

"to-tolong pelankan kecepatan mobilmu,, Yaaak kai !" sehun bahkan memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

Keduanya tersentak ketika kai menghentikan mobilnya sekaligus. Kai memukul setirnya marah, dan sehun yang memerhatikan kai dari celah poninya menunduk takut. Kenapa kai marah? Apa sehun melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya semakin resah saja...

"Pulang katamu? Kau baru saja pergi sehuna! RUMAH ITU ADALAH RUMAH MU!" bentak jongin tak suka, dalam arti kata lain, jongin sebenarya mengkhawatirkan sehun.

"Ta-tapi sebelumnya itu bukan rumahku, itu rumahmu! Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau aku pergi?"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu sehunna!"

"maksud mu?" sehun memberanikan diri menatap kai yang juga menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

.

Kai membawa sehun ke apartementnya di daerah apgujeong (kawasan elit) hanya orang-orang yang luar biasa kaya dapat menyewa atau memiliki tempat tinggal disini. Ini adalah apartement kai yang lain yang bahkan sehun tak tahu. Bagaimana bisa kai memiliki banyak apartement? Berpikirlah oh sehun, kai itu anak orang kaya, mana mungkin dia hanya memiliki satu apartement saja.

"kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" sehun mencoba memecahkan keheningan, kini dirinya berada didalam sebuah kamar bersama kai. Kai menyeretnya masuk dan sampai saat ini kai belum membuka suara,

"kau adalah orang pertama yang datang kesini, bahkan orangtuaku tidak pernah sekalipun kesini!"

Sehun melihat seluruh ruangan tersebut, sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan pemandangan bagus dabalik jendela besar itu. Pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, kenapa dirinya yang harus pertama mengetahui apartement kai?.

"aku akan memberikannya padamu! Mulai saat ini, apartement ini milikmu"

Sehun segera berbalik untuk bertanya tetapi kai lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang kasar.

'Ehhhmmm K-Kai..' sehun berusaha melepas pautan itu, tetapi kekuatan kai lebih besar dari pada dirinya. Dan kini kai mendorong sehun dan membaringkan sehun di ranjang dengan kai berada diatas sehun yang masih menciumnya.

Kai memegang kedua tangan sehun yang masih tanpa habisnya melakukan pemberontakan. 'Ehmm Ehhmm...' sehun bahkan meneteskan air matanya...

Tanpa melepaskan tangan sehun, masih dengan kai yang memerangkap sehun dibawahnya, "kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai apartement ini? Kau tidak menyukainya? Kau menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini?"

Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang, kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti ini? Tidak luhan, kyungsoo, dan sekarang Kai? Apa dirinya terlalu murahan?

"kau ingat kai hyung? Kau mengatakan aku hanyalah gelandangan yang pantas tinggal di depan pertokoan. Lalu ... sekarang,, Hiks,,, kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seolah aku murahan?"

Kai kembali mencium sehun, tidak tau kenapa hatinya menyuruh dirinya mempercayai namja yang sekarang berada di bawahnya, dan sekarang kai baru sadar... sehun membalas pautan bibirnya, membuat kai melepas pautan bibir itu cepat dan menampar sehun tidak pelan, membuat pipi sehun memerah...

"apa yang kau lakukan? kau benar-benar murahan?"

"aku mencintaimu"

DEG

"aku tau kau mencintai luhan hyung, aku tau kau memberikan sebuah rumah mewah seperti hari ini kau memberikan sebuah apartement padaku. Aku tau kau begitu mencintainya"

Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan segera bangkit dari ranjang yang di ikuti sehun. keduanya saling menatap dalam tatapan tajam dan menusuk satu sama lain.

"aku tau kau belum bisa melupakan luhan hyung,,, tapi kenapa kau memberikan apartement ini untuk ku? dongsaeng? Apa aku begitu beruntung memiliki hyung sepertimu? Lucu sekali"

"Tidurlah, besok pagi kita selesaikan semua masalah!" kai menginstrupsi dan melangkah keluar, tetapi sehun masih bergeming,,

"apa yang harus diselesaikan? Pertunanganmu dengan kyungsoo? Kekasihmu luhan hyung? Atau pengusiranku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku pergi saja? APA KAU GILA?!" dengan deretan pertanyaan memastikan bahwa sehun benar-benar prustasi akan takdir yang mempermainkannya.

Kai hanya terpaku sebentar dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar satunya lagi disebelah kamar sehun. sudah cukup dirinya pun merasa kepalanya akan pecah saja, dirinya sama bingungnya dengan sehun.

apa yang ia rasakan? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bahkan kai tidak tau jawabannya. Apa ia masih mencintai luhan? Apa ia harus membatalkan pertunangannya denga kyungsoo? Memikirkannya saja membuatnya pusing... dirinya harus benar-benar istirahat malam ini...

dilain tempat kyungsoo menelpon luhan, "aku hanya berurusan denganmu kali ini! Aku telah menyingkirkan sehun!" seringai kyungsoo

luhan membuang ponselnya kesal, ia tau rencananya berantakan. Seharusnya sehun berhasil menggagalkan pertunangan itu, bukankah sehun telah berjanji?. Luhan merasa dikhianati sehun, luhan merasa sehun juga menyukai kai. Tebakan mu sebenarnya benar luhannie. Sehun memang menyukai kai, dan ia baru menyadarinya dan mengungkapkannya malam ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'<strong>to be continue'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Dukungan Readers dengan me-Review Story ini adalah kekuatan besar untuk author mengetik dengan seluruh kekuatan...**

**Akhirnya,,, FF ini akan segera bertemu titik akhir cerita...**

**Ne,,, ff Ini datang lebih cepat dari yang Author JW targetkan,,, tadinya mau tahun 2015 HEHE**

**Alur kecepetan? Aaah author ingin sekali mengetik tanpa kekurangan,, tetapi author juga manusia dengan masih banyak kekurangan **

**Waaah ... DAEBAKKK FF ini memiliki lebih banyak pembaca dari yang Author bayangkan...**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Mianhae... Author tidak bisa membalas ReView kalian,,, tapi author telah membaca ReView kalian... Author menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika membacanya!**

**NEXT TIME,, I'LL BE BACK**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AKU LEBIH MENYUKAIMU**

**CHAPTER V**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>11.30 PM<strong>

Sehun menatap bosan kearah jam yang telah menunjukan waktu tengah malam dengan udara dingin disekitar. Kemudian sehun meraba-raba seluruh bagian tubuh dari baju yang ia kenakan, baju yang ia kenakan sangatlah tidak nyaman untuk ia pakai untuk tidur. Sejenak terlintas bahwa ia harus pergi menemui kai dan meminjam piama tidur, tetapi... mana mungkin seorang kim jong In akan bertindak baik seperti meminjamkan piama miliknya? Mustahil! Kai adalah namja terdingin, tercuek, dan tidak pedulian yang sehun kenal di belahan bumi ini.

Sehun menguap panjang, bertanda bahwa ia sudah tak bisa terjaga lebih lama lagi. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa berbusana, bukankah dia bisa tidur dengan balutan selimut tebal itu dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan?

Sehun telah mempersiapkan semuanya, ia telah mengunci pintu, menyediakan air putih dimeja kecilnya, menyalakan penghangat ruangan, mematikan lampu, dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut yang nyaman. Senyuman termanis sehun terpangpang jelas diwajah cantiknya. Meskipun masalah bertibu-tubi menghampirinya, ia harus yakin bahwa itu bukan penghambat untuk dirinya agar selalu tersenyum dan percaya.

Ia teringat pernyataan cintanya pada kai yang ia ucapkan tadi sore benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Ia menyesali telah mengakui begitu saja, ia berpikir bahwa kai akan menganggapnya pembohong dan penjilat. Ia menjadi gelisah yang menyebabkan kantuknya hilang seketika.

"gara-gara memikirkan dia, aku menjadi begini.. Aaaarrgghhh"

Sehun kembali memakai jas miliknya dan mondar mandir ngak jelas diruangan tersebut.

10 menit kemudian~~

"ini benar-benar membosankan! Apa aku melarikan diri saja?"

"tapi... kai hyung tidak menculikku?"

"lalu... aku disini? UNTUK APA AKU DISINI...!"

Sehun melangkah gusar dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, jangan lupakan dengan tangannya yang sengaja terlipat didadanya.

.

**TtooK tToooK TttoOOOK**

**.**

"KELUARLAAAH! WOOOY JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK MENDENGARKU!"

Sehun masih setia berdiri didepan kamar jongin dengan mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut begitu keras. Bahkan sampai oh sehun tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah memerah hampir memar, "KALAU KAU TAK MAU MEMBUKA PINTUMU,,, AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK? PINTUMU DENGAN PAKSA! BERSIAPLAAAH..."

Sehun sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya mantap, memastikan bahwa posisi awalan adalah hal yang lebih penting untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kekuatan besar.

'HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

Dengan kesuat tenaga sehun kerahkan dan...

**.**

**DDHHuuuuuuuk**

.

Secara SLOW-MOTION dapat kita lihat jongin membukakan pintu tersebut sebelum sehun mendobraknya yang menyebabkan sehun limbung dan...

Sehun berharap kai menangkapnya seperti di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton,

Kai begitu terkejut ketika melihat sehun yang akan terjatuh menimpa dirinya, karena itu...

'HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

**.**

**DdHHUUUuKKK**

.

"hikss hiksss hiksss"

Kai mundur dan menyebabkan oh sehun yang terjatuh tidak elit ! menyedihkan...

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku Eoh? HIKSSS HIKSSS HIKSSSS"

Sekeras-kerasnya sehun menangis setelahnya, kai yang masih terhanyut dengan pemandangan absurt tersebut menampakan wajah acuh dan sedikit terlintas kekhawatiran diraut wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bagaimana aku tidak membiarkanmu kalau kau dalam keadaan seperti itu, yang ada aku ikut terjatuh sepertimu!"

"Ini SAKITTT,,, Aaaah... pantatku sakitt"

"jangan merengek! Bangunlah... dan segera pergi kekamarmu!"

"Hikss Hiksss..."

Kai nampak prustasi,,, sehun memang telah menghentikan rengekannya, tetapi sekarang masalahnya, namja milk skin itu malah menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat kai menyerah... "baiklah aku membantumu hanya sekali ini!"

Sehun menghentikan tangisannya dan mengulurkan tangannya manja pada kai. Kai mengerti apa yang dimaksud sehun, ia menggendong sehun ala bridal style dan menaruh sehun di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"karena dirimu, aku harus membagi tempat tidurku denganmu. Karena itu, jangan membuatku benar-benar mengusirmu"

"kenapa kau tidak menggendongku ke kamarku saja! ini bukan salahku ada disini, dan aku terjatuh juga salahmu tidak membukakan pintu untukku"

"diamlah! Kau hanya terjatuh sangat pelan, Itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah serius! Jadi berhentilah mencari perhatian karena aku tidak sebaik itu"

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya kesal sehingga memunggungi kai dan membenamkan wajahnya didalam selimut, "kau menyebalkaaan! AKU MEMBENCIMU KAU DENGAR!"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, sikap kekanak-kanakan sehun ini memang sedikit membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat, tetapi senyuman itu terlalu sedikit sehingga menyebabkan siapapun orang yang melihatnya sekarang tidak dapat melihat senyuman itu.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sehun. mengubah posisinya menjadi miring sambil memunggungi sehun juga. Ia menutup matanya kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu sehun.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyapa kai yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kai mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan melihat kesisi lain ranjangnya. "dia sudah bangun?" tanya kai yang pasti ia sudah tau sehun sudah terbangun tentunya. Kai melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk berjalan-jalan pagi nanti.

Disisi lain sehun tengah menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar, kini dirinya memakai kaos kai yang kebesaran, tadi sebenarnya... setelah dirinya terbangun mendahului kai, sehun mengambil baju kaos kai tanpa sepengetahuannya. "maaf hyung,, aku meminjam piyamamu kali ini saja, habis aku tak ada baju ganti", gumamnya dengan aegyo andalannya.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

.

(suara bel pada pagi hari), "kenapa bertamu sepagi ini? Siapa yang bertamu?" tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Sehun melangkah ceria menuju pintu, dalam pikirannya... mungkin itu eomma atau appa dirinya dan kai.

Pintu dibuka...

"yeo...-beo-seyo?" "Yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Dengan otomatis sehun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk O besar dan menutupnya dengan punggung tangannya. "K-kyuuu~~~kyungsoo hyung?"

"wae? Kau menyangka aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kau tidak mengira aku akan datang?"

Sehun semakin gugup saja dengan lontaran pertanyaan kyungsoo yang menyudutkan dirinya. "aku tidak tau aku akan bertemu kai hyung dan dia membawak-

"apa aku meminta kau menjelaskan kenapa kau ada disini? Any! Jadi... sekarang kau bisa pergi!"

Perlahan namun pasti mata sehun berkaca-kaca, oh sehun memang lemah bahkan dengan namja yang tingginyapun tidak seberapa sehun. tangan sehun mencengkram kerah kaosnya kuat, merasa dirinya benar-benar payah dihadapan namja yang kemarin sudah mengusirnya itu, dan dengan begitu mudahnya sehun menyerah dan pergi.

Tapi kali ini... sehun menguatkan dirinya, "kenapa aku harus pergi jika apartement ini milik hyungku sendiri, aku memiliki hak untuk tetap tinggal ataupun pergi. Jangan lupakan juga, aku memiliki hak untuk tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan kai hyung."

**.**

**DEG**

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap menusuk ke mata sehun yang memancarkan ketakutan.

**PLAAAAAK**

'AaaaRghhh'

"KAU MENGANCAMKU! MEMANG SIAPA DIRIMU? KAU HANYALAH GELANDANGAN! INGAT ITU!"

.

Kai menyernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar keributan diluar kamarnya. Mulailah kepanikan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kai segera menuruni tangga dan bergerak cepat kearah pintu depan.

Dipikirannya hanya mengkhawatirkan sehun, ia tau sehun dalam masalah.

Tepat!

Kai segera mencengkram tangan sehun erat dan membawa sehun kedalam pelukannya, "dia dongsaengku! Jangan pernah mencoba menyakitinya, atau kau tau apa akibatnya!"

Sehun menunduk takut dan dia juga telah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kai, kai tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam, ia sebenarnya menyayangi sehun.

Kyungsoo mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya di hadapan kai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, dan ia harus memberi kesan baik untuk mengambil hati kai.

"baiklah, Hai Kai... aku membawakan ini untukmu, ini adalah syal yang sengaja aku beli ketika berada di jepang. Karena ini musim dingin, aku ingin kau selalu memakainya dengan nyaman saat berada diluar"

Kai berdecih, acting kyungsoo memang terlalu baik untuk mendapat cut. Kai mengakui bahwa dirinya pernah terjebak dalam hubungan bersama kyungsoo, waktu itu ia salah mengartikan, perasaan kyungsoo bukanlah cinta, namun sebuah obsesi yang besar terhadap dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu dirinya dipersilahkan masuk, kyungsoo lebih dulu membawa kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan. Tidak ia pedulikan protes kai padanya. Toh dirinya dengan percaya diri menyebut dirinya sebagai 'calon instri kai'

"kau tau? Aku tak menerima tamu pagi ini! Ah...Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu-

dan sekarang kau harus pergi!"

"apa kau berniat mengusir calon tunanganmu ini? Kau ingin mendapat masalah?" kyungsoo berbalik mengancam kai dan mendudukan dirinya disofa dengan menyalakan TV didepannya. "aaah... tolong dongsaengi, kau bisa membuatkanku sarapan? Sebelum datang, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk makan. Mungkin dengan begitu,,, aku dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk kebersamaan keluarga!"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah 'apa ia pernah memasak dengan benar sebelumnya?'

Kegugupan sehun sepertinya terbaca oleh mata kai, "sebelumnya apa kau pernah memasak?". Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "kajja,,, aku bantu kau nanti!" kai menarik sehun kedapur.

"aku bisa memasak hal yang tidak memakan waktu yang lama, aku bisa membuat makanan yang mudah. T-tapi a-aku belum pernah mencoba membuatkan masakan untuk orang lain selain diriku sendiri, jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana rasa masakanku dilidah orang lain."

"sekarang hanya sarapan biasa sehunna, kau hanya harus menyiapkan roti panggang, keju, susu, sayuran segar, dan telur goreng. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu berat, Arra!"

"tapi sepertinya kyungsoo hyung menginginkan lebih dari itu?"

"Shuuut! Ini rumahku, dia hanya tamu disini, jadi aku paling menentukan apapun disini."

.

10 menit kemudian,

Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengganti channel TV yang membosankan, ini adalah kali pertamanya menunggu dengan menonton TV, karena sebelumnya... ia tidak pernah tertarik terhadap apa yang ada di dalam televisi. 'membosankan'

Kemudian kyungsoo memtikan TV tersebut dan melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu, matanya tertarik pada sebuah photo kecil disamping sebuah lemari. Tangannya bergetar mengambil figura tersebut kembali berputar kenangan tentang masa lalunya bersama seseorang didalam photo tersebut.

'Kris'

Dirinya tidak menyangka masalalunya benar-benar dekat dengannya. Perasaan itu belum berubah, dimana kyungsoo masih berharap kris dapat kembali padanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai kris. Tetapi karena sebuah bisnis, kyungsoo rela melepaskan kebahagiaannya, cintanya, dan kekasihnya demi pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo hanya tau satu hal dalam hidupnya yang ia tidak boleh sia-siakan, yaitu 'kekayaan'.

Egois memang,,, tapi adakah yang tau bahwa ia lebih terluka dari siapapun? Ia hanya ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan demi sebuah mimpi. Mimpinya adalah menjadi seseorang yang memiliki tempat setinggi-tingginya diantara sekitarnya. Ia tak mau hidup sengsara atau berkecukupan, ia bermimpi duduk ditempat tertinggi melebihi siapapun disekitarnya.

Kenyataannya, melebihi siapapun didunia ini, dirinyalah yang merasa tidak lebih baik dari semua orang yang dapat merasakan cinta dan memiliki seutuhnya.

"kyungsoo hyung, sarapan kita telah siap, kajja!" panggil sehun.

Kyungsoo menghapus jejak airmatanya dan berbalik menatap sehun, "aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama! Apa kau melakukan tugasmu dengan benar? Aku jadi meragukan hasilnya".

Serapuh apapun kyungsoo, mustahil baginya untuk memperlihatkan kelemahannya di mata orang lain. Selain dirinya, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tau bagaimana ia menjalani hari berat setiap hari. Tidak pernah sama sekali kyungsoo menangis di hadapan orang lain kecuali di hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

.

"hanya ini sarapan kita? Apa sebegitu payahnya kau memasak?" tanya kyungsoo dengan memegang salah satu sumpit untuk roti panggangnya.

"kalau kau mau sarapan yang lain, kau bisa membeli di restaurant!" ujar kai dingin sambil menggigit rotinya.

.

**BHUG**

.

Sebuah tepukan keras dari arah ujung meja membuat ketiganya (sehun,kai,kyungsoo) menatap ke arah suara itu berasal, terlihat ketiganya membeku begitu tau siapa itu yang datang tanpa mengetuk dulu (sepertinya tadi sehun melupakan pintu yang masih terbuka).

"Chagiya, aku butuh penjelasan kenapa jalang ini berada diapartement mu?" tanya luhan sinis dengan nada rendah menahan amarah yang memuncak.

Sehun mendekat kearah luhan dan membawa luhan bergabung duduk disampingnya dan memberikannya sarapan juga, "hyung, makanlah dulu." Bujuk sehun dengan penuh kehati-hatian, takut luhan bertambah emosi

Lain halnya dengan kyungsoo yang nampak santai-santai saja. tidak mempedulikan delikan tajam nan sinis dari luhan.

"JALANG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"

"MWO? NUGUSEYO?"

"YAAAK! KAI ITU PACARKU, DIA KEKASIHKU JALANG!"

"YAAAK ! KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU JALANG?"

"MWO? KAU YANG JALANG!"

"AKU CALON TUNANGANNYA! KAU YANG JALANG"

...

Dan perdebatan tanpa akhir luhan dan kyungsoo membuat suasana sarapan yang gelap. Kai sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan mereka berdua. "CUKUP!"

Dengan berat hati kyungsoo dan luhan menghentikan perdebatan mereka setelah peleraian tegas dari kai. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali sarapan yang tertunda dengan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"sehun!"

Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika luhan mengucapkan namanya. "waeyo hyung?"

"waktu itu dirumahku, kau bilang kau akan membantu hubunganku dengan kai. Kau taukan apa yang harus kau lakukan? yang harus kau lakukan adalah tidak merestui pertunangan mereka".

Kai yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung menatap sehun bingung, yang kai pikirkan hanyalah 'apa benar sehun berjanji seperti itu?', entah mengapa kai menginginkan sehun tidak melakukannya. "apa benar sehun? apa benar yang dikatakan luhan? Kau membantunya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "waktu itu kau juga bilang kau masih mencintai luhan hyung".

Luhan tersenyum puas mendengarnya, seringai kemenangan begitu terpangpang jelas dijawah cantiknya. "chagiya... setelah ini kita jalan-jalankan? Cepatlah selesaikan sarapan ini", girang luhan.

"aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku tidak tau perasaanku sendiri tapi... –

Mengertilah bahwa aku butuh waktu untuk memahami apa yang aku inginkan!" kai menekankan seluruh kalimat yang ia ucapkan berarti kai benar-benar serius saat ini.

**DEG**

"apa yang kau katakan kai? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya kyungsoo cemas

"setelah kalian melakukan ini padaku, aku semakin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Tolong mengertilah kali ini. Kyungsoo, luhan, sebelum aku benar-benar mengusir kalian dengan cara yang keras, tolong pulanglah!"

Kyungsoo dan luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, setega itukah kai pada mereka?, bahkan sebelumnya kai tidak pernah memperlakukan mereka sedingin ini. Apa yang telah terjadi pada kai?

Dengan berat hati kyungsoo dan luhan melangkah pergi dari apartement kai.

Sehun menatap punggung keduanya sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya dan menutup pintu tersebut. Kemudian sehun merasakan sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang dengan kepala kai bersandar dilehernya...

"nghhh K-kai hyung"

"waeyo?" tanya sehun yang hanya semakin membuat pelukan kai itu mengerat dipinggangnya.

Kemudian sehun merasakan basah dibahunya, ia tahu itu adalah air mata kai, kai-nya yang menangis...

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar... sehunna, apa aku boleh melakukan ini?"

"emmm... hyung... gwenchana? (baik-baik saja)!"

"aniyoo... nan... apeunda! (aku sakit)!" – "nae maeumeul apeunda (hatiku yang sakit)!"

.

* * *

><p>'<strong>to be continue'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNTUK DUKUNGAN READERS SELAMA INI,,,**

**AUTHOR JUNEL WEDNES SANGAT MERASA BANGGA ATAS PENCAPAIAN FANFIC INI**

**:) :) :)**

**AUTHOR AKAN LEBIH BEKERJA KERAS !**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA !**

**WOOOW DAEBAK... REVIEW MELEBIHI 100 POINT...**

**.**

**UNTUK YANG MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FIC INI, AUTHOR DENGAN LAPANG HATI MEMBERIKAN KARYA INI SEBAGAI HADIAH AKHIR TAHUN 2014!**

**AUHTOR HANYA MANUSIA BIASA,,, **

**BILA KEPUASAN READERS TIDAK TERPENUHI,,, ANDA DAPAT MENINGGALKAN SARAN YANG BAIK!**

**.**

**27/12/2014**

**'HAPPY NEWYEAR :) :) :)'**

**.**

**.**

**URI SHIPPER KAIHUN SARANGHANIKKA**

**L.O.V.E**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE LEAVE THIS STORY WITH YOUR GOOD REVIEW ...**

**E.X.O SARANGHAJA**

**.**

**.**

**'bungkuk 90 derajat'**

**"ANNYEOOONG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit penyesalan Author karena melalaikan kelanjutan dari fic ini. Banyak yang menyukai dan mencintai fic ini tidak terduga membuat hati author merasa kosong (lega).**

**Apakah author membaca semua review readers? Tentu saja ya! Tetapi... josonghamnida,,, author tak dapat membalas kalian... Kamsahamnida telah membuat banyak cinta untuk fic ini...**

**Author akan terus menulis dengan pair KAIHUN, tentu saja dimana Kai sebagai Seme, dan Sehun sebagai Uke! Walaupun dalam kenyataannya, Sehun lebih banyak moment bersama Tao (ngak ada yang nanya!). dan disetiap cerita pasti Sehun akan berakhir dengan Jongin a.k.a Kai tentunya!.**

**Author akan berusaha keras membuat fic lebih baik lagi... 'ChaaaYoooo'!**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AKU LEBIH MENYUKAIMU<strong>

**Chapter VI**

* * *

><p><strong>happy reading...<strong>

**.**

**.**

Entah kalimat apa yang dapat Sehun katakan dengan perasaannya kali ini, yang pasti ia sangat bahagia dan juga bingung...

Kai membawanya tertidur di ranjang milik Kai dan memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepas Sehun pergi dari dekapannya.

Sehun hanya diam tak membalas Kai yang masih memeluknya. Sehun sendiri tak dapat melihat ekspresi Kai karena Kai menyimpan wajah Sehun di dada bidangnya. Dapat Sehun cium wangi khas tubuh Kai yang sangat ia suka dan dapat Sehun rasakan detakan jantungnya berdenyut semakin kuat.

Kai mendiamkan Sehun cukup lama, diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Kai memilih memeluk Sehun dan mencium aroma rambut Sehun lembut, kemudian ia mengusap kepala dan punggung Sehun dengan penuh perasaan, ia tak tau kenapa ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu seperti ini dengan Sehun, Kai sendiri menganggap Sehun mungkin tertidur didekapannya.

"Kau kenapa kai hyung?" akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Kai meregangkan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. dapat dilihat mata Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang polos dan menggemaskan, mata itu seakan bicara dan mengantarkan sinyal yang kuat pada otak Kai.

"Dongsaengii? Kau dongsaengikukan? Tanya kai.

'Dongsaengi?' Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang panggilan itu, Kai bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan manja seperti itu.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'memang benar aku dongsaengmu'.

"Apa kau ingin selamanya menjadi dongsaengku?"

DEG

Sehun menatap mata Kai dalam, ia mencari tau apa maksud Kai bertanya seperti itu padanya. Sehun masih dengan wajah terkejutnya mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Kai.

Cup

Ciuman singkat Sehun pada bibir Kai yang tak diduga membuat Kai terkejut. Kai memegang bibirnya yang barusan dikecup Sehun. sehun sendiri masih menatap Kai penuh harap.

"Aku tentu saja ingin selalu menjadi dongsaengmu hyung, aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Dan hyung juga tau aku mencintai hyung, aku juga ingin menjadi kekasih hyung!"

Kai mendengarkan dengan baik bagaimana Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya. Sehun melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tau hyung begitu mencintai Luhan hyung tetapi hyung juga harus menikahi kyungsoo hyung untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan appa. Itu semua sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku. Hyung, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Kai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Pergilah dari kamarku! Aku mau mandi dan kau bersiaplah juga, kita akan pulang kerumah!"

Kai menutup rapat pintu kamar mandinya, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia membasuh wajahnya kasar. Kai kembali mengingat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi, memang pengakuan Sehun ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi itu semakin membuatnya bingung. Disisi lain ia juga tidak boleh egois untuk tidak mencintai Luhan, dan disisi lain ia juga harus menikah dengan kyungsoo demi menyelamatkan perusahaan.

Dan Sehun? Sehun hanyalah dongsaeng yang sebelumnya ia tak mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun dan ia benci itu tengah memasuki hatinya. Sehun memberikannya kenyamanan dan perasaan berbeda jauh sebelum mengenal Sehun. Apakah sekarang berarti ia mencintai Sehun?. Cinta atau bukan, sekarang Kai lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya untuk memutuskan Luhan! Inilah cara pertama yang harus ia lakukan.

.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah didalam mobil Kai, Sehun tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar menatap mata Kai. "Hyuuung~ Emm.. tadi itu-

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh Kai. "Kau jangan berusaha melindungi dirinya lagi! Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya memutuskan Luhan!"

'Eh.. Luhan hyung?' Sehun tidak mengerti dengan "Apa hyung akan melakukannya? Dia sangat mencintai hyung dan-

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong, "Kau hanya perlu tetap bersamaku dan mengiyakan apa saja yang aku katakan Oh Sehun! Aku lebih tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Luhan lebih lama lagi!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan hyung untuk menyatukanmu dengannya!"

"MEMANGNYA KAU TUHAN OH SEHUN! KAU TIDAK DAPAT MELAKUKANNYA!"

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Luhan. Kai keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil dan menyeret Sehun juga ikut keluar (karena Sehun takut dan ingin menunggu di mobil). Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat agar dirinya tak melarikan diri.

TOK TOK TOK

Sudah tau ada bel, tetap saja Kai mengetuk pintu. Kai hanya malas saja harus menekan tombol kecil tersebut, dan Luhan pasti tau siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Kai? Kau datang? Bogoshipoyo...". Luhan langsung memeluk namja tan itu, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada tangan Kai yang tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Sehun.

"Kau disini Sehun? Kai,, kenapa kau membawa Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih...

Sehun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai, namun nihil... Kaikan lebih kuat 1000 kali darinya.

"Luhan, aku tau ini akan menyakitimu-

Sehun ikut menyela, "Cukup Kai hyung, kita harus pulang dan kembali besok".

Luhan merasa sesuatu tidak beres disini, terdengar seperti Kai yang akan memutuskannya, "Tidak,, Lanjutkan saja apa yang kau ingin katakan chagi..."

Kai kembali melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengatakan kebenaran selama ini, aku mendekatimu lagi karena aku memilih dendam padamu. Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu sebelum kau menyerah denganku dan memilih Tao. Aku hanya datang kembali untuk mengambil hatimu dan membuatmu terluka seperti saat kau meninggalkanku".

Luhan tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis didepan Kai, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kai hyungnya seakan Sehun ingin mengatakan 'itu bohong!' tapi... Kai memang jujur...

"Ja-jadi maksudmu,, kita putus?"

"Sudah pasti itu! Kita putus! Aku telah mengatakan dengan jujur semua yang aku rencanakan padamu, dari awal aku ingin membuat drama yang menyakitkan. Tapi aku sadar bahwa membalas dengan hal yang sama itu sama saja seperti kau meng-copy dirimu dengan orang lain".

Sehun menyela lagi, "Luhan hyung... Mianhae, Kai hyung tidak bermaksud untuk-

"Tidak apa Sehun! aku yakin kau lebih memihak bajingan ini daripada aku! Dan kau Kai, aku tau benar peringaimu melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Aku tau kau melakukan ini agar aku dapat membencimu dan melepasmu! Sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu padaku!"

BRUUUGGGHHH (Pintu ditutup Luhan penuh emosi)

"Kajja... kita pulang!"

"Tapi luhan hyung? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya? Bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi padanya?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja! aku lebih tau darimu Sehun".

Dibalik pintu Luhan tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tau hari ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tak tau secepat ini. Ia tahu kepura-puraan Kai yang kembali mencintainya sejak awal, tapi Luhan bersikeras agar Kai kembali mencintainya lagi seperti dulu, ini bahkan baru awal Luhan berjuang, namun telah gagal. Ia sangat menderita! Hikssss Hiksss

.

Tibalah dirumah keluarga besar Kim.

Kai segera pergi ke ruang kerja sang appa...

"Appa... batalkan pertunanganku dengan kyungsoo!"

"Jongin,,, kau!"

"Baiklah kalau appa tak bisa, aku akan melakukannya sendiri!"

"JONGIN! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI-

"APPA! (kai berteriak pilu dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya). AKU SUDAH MENURUTI SEMUA YANG KAU INGINKAN! DARI DULU AKU AKAN MEMATUHI SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI PADAKU KALI INI SAJA, KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENGORBANKAN APA YANG MENJADI KEBAHAGIAANKU? AKU HANYA MEMINTA MEMBATALKAN PERTUNANGAN!"

**PLAAAAAK**

"Apa? kataka sekali lagi anak tak tau diuntung! Perusahaan ini adalah hidup kita. Kau memiliki fasilitas ini dari perusahaan keluarga kita! Kau mau hidup kita sengsara Jongin?"

"Aku hanya meminta membatalkan pertunangan, bukan tentang perusahaan!"

**PLAAAAAAAAAK **

"Jika appa memiliki cara lain untuk ini, appa tidak akan melakukannya! Ini hanya tunangan, bukan pernikahan Jongin!"

Jongin memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah lebam mendapat tamparan dari sang appa. Rasa sakit di pipinya bukan apa-apa dibanding hatinya. Jadi, appa menyepelekan apa itu pertunangan?. Jongin keluar dari ruang kerja sang appa prustasi dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan rasa khawatir dari sang eomma dan sehun. Eomma jongin menangis tertahan dengan Sehun yang terus berusaha menenangkannya. Kini Sehun semakin mengerti dengan Jongin, dia hanya butuh perhatian dan dimengerti oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kai Hyung...-

.

.

'**to be continue"**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE YOUR '<strong>**REVIEW'**** IN HERE, FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**SARANGHAJA...**

**,,# 3 # ,,**


End file.
